Watching you
by Denite
Summary: Fuji x Tezuka: I never know I was being watch this much ....


Pairing: Fuji x Tezuka

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Genre: AU/Romance

A.N. A short one shot on the perfect pair to take things off my mind and hopefully warm your heart during the cold winter weather. Like always reviews will be much and greatly appreciated.

_Words in italic represent thoughts._

**Please Read**: Someone mention that this story reminded him/her of a manga that he/she had read online. By no means am I trying to steal someone else's plot but I really have no idea what manga he/she is talking about. If I had taken someone else's work than I will gladly delete this story or put up a disclaimer if someone can offer me the title so I can look up the manga myself. Please believe me when I said that I have no intention of stealing someone else's work. I scribble this story while I was sitting on the train because I thought Fuji would make a nice seme for a change rather than a uke despite his girly looks.

Denite :D

* * *

**Watching you **

…

_During my second year in college, I became roommates with Fuji Shusuke after the yearly roommate change. He is the type who is friendly, well spoken and has many friends._

"Tezuka, did you draw this?" Asked Fuji curiosity as he puts down his box next to mine.

I glanced up from my boxes of art work before replying, "Excuse me, I am almost done putting my things away."

"Don't worry about it." Replied Fuji happily as he picks up one of my paintings.

"Tezuka, are you in the art club?" Asked Fuji with great interest.

I nodded my head without saying another word.

_In short he is the complete opposite of me who has horrible people skills. _

"This is really good." Commented Fuji with great interest as he hands back my painting.

"Thanks." I answered quietly.

_And secretly I admired Fuji for being the way he is._

"Tezuka, I wonder if I will ever become good at drawing if I start practicing?" Asked Fuji suddenly.

"I don't know." I answered.

Fuji grinned slyly and said, "I kind of want to try drawing a bit. Tezuka, do you think I can visit the art club next time?"

"It wouldn't be much fun for you since I am usually the only one there." I replied without looking at Fuji.

"I promise I won't get in Tezuka's way." Promised Fuji happily.

"..."

"I can't?" Asked Fuji again with a disappoint look on his beautiful face.

_The sad look doesn't suit Fuji. _

"Do as you like." I answered before I could help myself.

"Great!" Exclaimed Fuji as he gave me a quick hug.

_My heart started pounding. The next day I was surprised when I saw Fuji at the door. He really came. After that Fuji starts to come to the art club room every day after class. Even though he said he wouldn't get in my way. I ended up spending most of my times in the art club teaching Fuji who was a complete beginner at drawing. _

"Can I eat this?" Asked Fuji jokingly as he held up a wasabi flavor eraser, one of his many weird art supplies.

_But I didn't hate it at all. Somehow it made me really happy being able to help Fuji because he didn't seem to mind the fact that I seldom speaks and he was always laughing beside me. I don't know when but being with Fuji has become more natural with each passing days. _

"What are you doing?" Asked Fuji that night as he walks out of the shower.

"Western civilization, my class is having a quiz tomorrow." I answered.

"Oh, my class had it last week." Replied Fuji as he leaned over and glance at my notebook.

_The sweet smell of his body lingering from his shower was tickling my nose and it is making me nervous. A feeling that is quite unfamiliar to me. _

"I am thirsty." I replied quickly as I escape our room.

_My heart keeps racing._

The next day while going to the art club I over heard the following conversation;

"Fuji-kun I didn't know you are here." Commented the art teacher.

"It is been a while since I last stop by and I am quite surprised to see Fuji-kun here. If you had told me, I would have taught you from the basics." Offered the art teacher with great interest.

Fuji smiled and replied, "There is no need sensai since Tezuka had taught me well."

Wordlessly I took my seat in front of my canvas.

"Well, to be able to reach this level in such a short period of time is quite impressive. If you continue on like this you might even be able to surpass Tezuka." Stated the teacher.

"That is definitely impossible." Replied Fuji.

_What if that really happens? What if I was no longer needed by Fuji? After all, I am just his roommate. Even though for me Fuji has already become someone more special than anyone else. _

"Tezuka? Did something happen?" Asked Fuji in a concern tone after the teacher left.

"I am going back." I replied as I left the art room.

"Tezuka! Wait Tezuka!" Yelled Fuji as he run after me.

_But I couldn't and unaware of my own action I started running away from Fuji. _

"What happened all of a sudden?" Asked Fuji when he finally caught up with me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"That doesn't explain anything." Implied Fuji.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" I asked.

"I can't leave you alone because I like you. I wasn't going to say it till we become closer but I really like you, Tezuka." Confessed Fuji.

"Why?" I asked.

"I know I am pretty fickle with a lot of things because I seem to get tired of them easily. So until now I have never really been able to pay full attention to anything till I saw you. I was just wandering around when I saw you drawing alone in front of your canvas." Started Fuji.

_I never know that I was being watched this much._

"You look so serious and at peace. At that moment I thought how nice it must be to be able to absorb yourself in one thing like that. I couldn't stop watching and I started thinking about you a lot but you seem to like being alone. That is why when we become roommates I was really happy." Continued Fuji.

"So what do you think?" Asked Fuji hesitantly after waiting for my reply.

"Huh?"

"I just confess my feeling for Tezuka so now can you tell me your answer?" Asked Fuji with a smile.

_My answer is …_

"You have to tell me or I might take you down by force." Commented Fuji with a joking smile.

"Do as you like." I replied as I turn away from Fuji's burning glare.

"Is that an answer?" Asked Fuji with a full smile.

Before I could answer, Fuji leaned over and asked, "Actually, can I take you down after all, Tezuka?"

"No, stop." I replied quickly.

"You said do as I like." Argued Fuji with a slight pout.

"But …" I started.

"I love you so much, Tezuka." Whispered Fuji before he took me down.

_After that Fuji continued to come to the art club but he would talk more than he drew. _

"To be honest I just want an excuse to be near you." Confessed Fuji suddenly.

"We live in the same room." I replied.

"But it is still not enough." Commented Fuji.

"I am guessing that Tezuka is going to pursue art after college right?" Asked Fuji.

I nodded quietly.

"I should find my own goal soon because I feel like I am losing to Tezuka." Answered Fuji with a faint smile.

"Take your time searching and this time I can be the one to watch over you." I answered as I leaned over and kiss Fuji out of my own free will for the first time.

Fin ...


End file.
